Ghastly Harbor
Ghastly Harbor is the 8th dungeon in Dungeon Quest and was released on August 26, 2019. Players must be level 110 in order to play , and 115 to play . It has 18 weapons, 9 armor sets, and 8 abilities. The Raider is the basic melee enemy, and the Harpoon Gunner is the basic ranged enemy. The dungeon has 2 special mobs, 2 Mini-Bosses, and 1 main boss. It is recommended to go into with 400-500k HP, and approximately 600-800K HP for . The soundtrack theme is called "Pirates" and the boss soundtrack is called "THE MIGHTY". Mobs Ghastly Harbor has 4 different mobs seen throughout the dungeon, and 3 bosses (comprised of 2 mini-bosses and 1 boss), each with a unique function. Each mob has 5 billion base health on and approximately 13 billion on . Raider The Raider is the melee enemy of this dungeon. It has similar AI to other melee enemies like the Sand Peasant, Frost Minion, Ice Minion, Pirate Savage, King's Guard, Demon Warrior, Samurai Swordsman, and Bodyguard. It will chase either the closest player at the start then the player that has dealt the most damage to them unless it is taunted. Harpoon Gunner The Harpoon Gunner is the ranged enemy of this dungeon. It has similar AI to other ranged enemies like the Frost Wizard, Pirate Rifleman, Elementalist, Dark Mage, Shuriken Thrower, and Dark Magician. It will follow either the closest player then the player that has dealt the most damage to them unless it is taunted. Unlike the Shuriken Thrower and Dark Magician, the Harpoon Gunner's charge up time is much slower and the beam thickness is significantly smaller, similar to that of the Frost Wizard, making it much easier to avoid compared to the previous two ranged enemies. Burly Enforcer The Burly Enforcer is the splash enemy of this dungeon. It has similar AI to other splash enemies, such as the Hitman and Elite Swordsman. However, its attack pattern is very unique. Instead of stopping in place to slash at the player, it will instead perform a massive belly flop that causes the screen to shake. Upon landing, it will stay on the ground for a few seconds before getting back up and repeating the process. It is also among the fastest (and possibly the fastest) AI in the game along with the Ultimate Swordsman. It will follow the closest player then the player that has dealt the most damage to them unless it is taunted. Cannon Crab This mob is similar to The Elder Dark Mage; it has a large range and is given the blessing of AoE. The Cannon Crab is a unique enemy, that will summon circles on players at random dealing damage shortly after appearing (similar to the Corrupt Overlord), that will dissipate after 5 seconds. Note that this can be completely avoided however if you decide to constantly move. It's also worth noting that the player must stay away from the yellow circles even after the Cannon Crab is killed, as it will still deal damage as if it was alive until it disappears. Cannon Crabs are not affected by taunting spells or damage and will attack the closest player. The Cannon Crab will appear in every enemy group after Stage 2 (excluding the first group after the Corrupt Overlord). Bosses The Kraken The Kraken is the first mini-boss of the Ghastly Harbor, located in stage 4. It will emerge from the water and start throwing poisonous sharks on to the battlefield, which will do damage when close. During these attacks, it will continuously slam down it's left tentacle on the battlefield, targeting players at random. Afterward, it will shoot out ink in a sunburst pattern 4 times, changing direction slightly after each hit. Once it finishes this attack, the Kraken will then use its right tentacle, with the same attack patterns as it's left, except hitting approximately a half second after the left comes in contact. Corrupt Overlord The Corrupt Overlord is the second mini-boss and is currently considered the most difficult mini-boss in Ghastly Harbor. When passing onto the dock, The Corrupt Overlord will make a zigzag pattern of purple lasers on the dock, activating shortly after they appear, while also summoning a corrupt circle at a random player. This is repeated 4 times, after which he disappears into the ship behind the dock. For this phase, a player will have to go to the base of the dock and grab a cannonball from the pile (highlighted with a blue circle) and walk to the cannon to fire it, all while dodging a barrage of cannonballs appearing at random shot by the Corrupt Overlord. During this time, the Corrupt Overlord will be invulnerable. This will cause the Corrupt Overlord to teleport back onto the dock and repeat the zigzag attack, allowing you to attack it. The cannonball deals no damage to the Corrupt Overlord, but ends the barrage of cannonballs. Sea Serpent The Sea Serpent is the final boss of Ghastly Harbor. As soon as you enter the battle zone, the Sea Serpent will rise out of the mountain from a wooden platform, and the rest of the map will become quickly covered in a layer of blue, that will constantly do large damage, similar to the lava in King's Castle. The layer of blue will quickly finish the players off. The Sea Serpent will, almost immediately after, shoot sunburst patterns out of the holes in the wooden platform, which will explode soon after. Then, it will outline a large rectangular area and proceed to spit fire from his mouth at the players. After this attack, the Sea Serpent will proceed to summon circles on every player, activating and doing damage shortly after they appear, similar to the Corrupt Overlord's attack. This process is repeated until defeated. The Sea Serpent cannot be reached by melee slashes. It has a base of about 15 billion health on , and about 54.9 billion on . Stages Stage 1 You are introduced to a group of Raiders and Burly Enforcers. Past the first group is a second on the bridge, comprised of the same enemies. There is very little room in these area's, so be cautious of the Raiders' range. Stage 2 You will encounter Burly Enforcers, Harpoon Gunners, and the first Cannon Crab. It is best for you to move around, as the Cannon Crab has an attack similar to that of the Elder Dark Mage. Stage 3 After descending down the spiral tunnel, you'll come across a group of Raiders, Burly Enforcers, and Cannon crabs on a rather small dock branching out into the water. There is little room to maneuver here, so be cautious about the Cannon Crabs' attacks. Stage 4 You will encounter the first miniboss, Kraken. It will emerge from the water, and immediatly start throwing poisonous sharks on the battlefield, which will activate shortly after hitting the ground, dealing damage. Then, it will shoot out ink in a sunburst pattern, whilst trying to hit players with its tentacles. Stage 5 You will find a crowd of Burly Enforcers, Raiders, Harpoon Gunners and Cannon Crabs on the stone pier. A group made up of the same enemies can also be found on the stone walkway. Stage 6 You will encounter the Corrupt Overlord. The Corrupt Overlord will make a zigzag pattern on the dock while also summoning a corrupt circle at a random player. This is repeated 4-5 times, after which it disappears into the ship behind the dock and starts shooting cannonballs at the dock. A player will have to go to the base of the dock and grab a cannonball from the pile and walk to the cannon to fire it. This will cause the Corrupt Overlord to come back and repeat the zigzag attack. The cannonball deals no damage to the Corrupt Overlord but stops the barrage from the ship. Stage 7 You will encounter 3 groups. The first has only the Burly Enforcers and Harpoon Gunners. The second has the same enemies, but also a Cannon Crab. The third and final group of this stage will have every Ghastly Harbor mob. Stage 8 You will encounter one single group on the beach, made up of Burly Enforcers, Cannon Crabs and Harpoon Gunners. Stage 9 - Final Boss The final boss room is at the end of an upwards path on the mountainside. The Sea Serpent will be waiting for you here. As soon as you enter the battle zone, the rest of the map becomes covered in a layer of blue, similar to the lava in King's Castle. It will shoot sunburst patterns out of the holes in the wooden platform, which will explode soon after. It also summons circles onto all players like the Corrupt Overlord. Then, it will outline a large rectangular area and proceed to spit fire from his mouth at the players. This process is repeated until defeated. The Sea Serpent cannot be reached by melee slashes. Weapon Drops Spell Drops Armor Drops Difficulty and XP Earnings Gold Yield per Dungeon Completion Category:Dungeons Category:Locations Category:Ghastly Harbor